


Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith thinks he's going home to relax, little does he know that there are two people already at his place and he has a busy night ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters and make no money on this!
> 
> This was written for Casfucker on tumblr
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear
> 
> Like it? Let me know!!

Answer the phone, schmooze for a bit, make another call. Dean Smith was in deep in the middle of his average work day. Lunch had been a welcome break but that was cut short as another important call came through. Working lunches were not uncommon but as he answered his most recent call, an email popped up on his outlook window. Between responses, he opened it up and saw that his meeting had been canceled and rescheduled for the same time next week. Cool! That meant an early day for Dean. Maybe he would message Sam and see if there was anything weird going on that they could check out or just stay home and relax. Either way, he was going home first.

Finishing up his work for the day, he gathered up the few important things he’d need for tomorrow’s morning meeting and shoved them in his briefcase. He was more than eager to get home before dark for a change. 

The drive home had been much more crowded that usual, having left closer to rush hour but he did make it home, albeit a little later than he’d thought he would. It didn’t matter though and he walked enthusiastically through the lobby of his apartment building and into the elevator. 

Pressing the proper button, Dean waited patiently to get to his floor, mind combing over the contents of his refrigerator. He still had leftovers from the other night which meant that he didn’t have to worry about food if he decided to go ’hunting’ later. One more thing to cross off the to do list.

As he approached the door to his apartment, he felt a little…odd. Using his key to unlock the door, he found that it was already unlocked and his brow furrowed in confusion. Taking a breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Alright, I don’t know who you are but I’m armed and trained in martial arts! Just be smart about this and show yourself!” Dean Smith had never lied his ass off so hard in all his life but there was a scuffling noise and he tensed immediately. 

A blond man stood up from his living room and smirked at him as he slowly made himself fully visible. The man looked a lot like him and as he walked slowly closer, Dean realized he didn’t just look similar to him, the man looked EXACTLY like him. Well, except for much more simply dressed but that was a minor detail. He did have to say, even for looking so shabby, he did manage to make it look good.

Turning his attention back to the other Dean in front of him, Dean Smith set his briefcase down on the ground. “So, um, why do you look like me? And why are you in my apartment?”

The other Dean looked around nervously. “Well, we uh, we don’t know.”

“We?” He asked, eyebrow arching upwards. “What do you mean ‘we’? And why is there blood on your hands?” Dean Smith took a step backwards in horror. 

The other Dean held his hands up awkwardly. “It’s not what you think-”

“He’s trying to help me, ok?” A third voice said gruffly. It sounded like his but much rougher than either of the others. Dean Smith regained his composure and walked into the living room, where he found a second doppelganger, much more rough looking than the first, laying in a chair with a crumpled up dish rag pressed against his shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, rounding on the first doppelganger.

“When we both got here, he was already like this.”

“I got shot by a stray bullet but before I could do anything, I ended up here.” The gruffer Dean huffed out. “You guys gonna help me or just stand there like asshats?”

Dean Smith sprang into action first, surprisingly and went to help the wounded man off of his chair and into the bathroom with the first doppelganger following. They got him to sit down and took a look at his wound.

“We should really call and ambulance guys. This is insane.” 

The other Dean shook his head and pulled the dishrag away as he pulled up his to inspect the bullet wound. “This is not nearly as bad as some of the stuff me and Sam have dealt with. I’m gonna get some supplies, just help him take his shirt off and hold the dishrag up to the wound until I get back.” Dean nodded as the other walked out of the room in search of god knows what, to sew up his second double. Turning back to the wounded one, he took the dish rag from him and set it on the counter as he started to help him take off his shirt. 

Grumbling that he didn’t need help, he still let the business man undress him, much to Dean Smith’s surprise. He’d expected more of a fight out of this guy. Discarding the shirt in the sink for now, he replaced the dishrag on the bloody wound and applied pressure, hoping to help it slow. “You’ve got a decent amount of blood all over you…” He trailed off as he examined the trail dripping down his chest and onto very nicely toned abs…

The gruffer Dean looked at the business man and cleared his throat. “Dude.” Startled, Dean Smith snapped out of his thoughts once again and gave a weak smile. 

“Sorry.”

The other was silent as they sit there awkwardly before the first double came in with a few more towels, a sewing needle, a bottle of tequila and what looked like his belt. “You have floss right?”

 

\------------

Together, both Deans patched up the third and moved him back into the living room where they took a look at his leg. They determined that it was just a sprain and let him relax in the chair, the bottle of tequila not far from reach.

“So, you’re both hunters but one of you is from 2014? This is so weird.” The business man said as he got to know his doubles. The Dean not from the future nodded and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Whatever man, we just need to find away to get back home. As much as I like lookin’ at myself, this is getting a little ridiculous.”

Dean Smith flushed slightly at the comment. He really hoped the other hadn’t noticed that he snuck glances at the other, admiring his physique. 

“Well, we spent so long patching him up that the library’s closed by now and the internet is still down in the building.” 

“What a fuckin’ shocker. Shit out of luck. I’ll bet this was Zachariah again with one of his ’lessons’.” The future Dean practically spat out the angel’s name.

It was decided that they should rest and Dean Smith called in sick for work the next day in order to help. They moved the future version of himself into the bedroom where he would be able to sleep easier and set him on the bed. He was a lot more calm but he did little more than glare while the other two talked. 

Without warning, the future version of himself grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in close, capturing his mouth in a firm, passionate kiss. The business man was caught off guard but slowly relaxed into the kiss, becoming putty in the other’s hands.  
As they pulled away, Dean Smith opened his eyes again as he looked at the future version of himself. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask what in the hell was going on for the second time today but he was cut off before he’d even started.

“Strip.”

The business man’s eyes went wide but the single word had gone straight to his cock, making it strain against his slacks. He obeyed without hesitation and watched as the other stood up, favoring both an injured leg and shoulder, somehow managing to rid himself of his pants and kicking them off to the side. 

His body was almost exactly like Dean’s in every way except for some small details, his future self was leaner and had many more scars than he did but everything else was the same. 

“Now, get on the bed.”

His future self was commanding and a part of Dean really enjoyed that deep, gruff voice telling him what to do. There was the sound of rustling through his nightstand as he got on the bed, laying on his back. The other climbed onto the bed with him as soon as he found what he was looking for, arousal very evident. 

Dean Smith’s lips were captured in a bruising kiss yet again as a hand went past his cock and urged his thighs open and made him shiver with anticipation. He’d certainly had fantasies about this sort of thing happening, but not exactly with a copy of himself. The kiss broke and he looked up to see his future self rubbing lube into his hands as he moved one between his thighs, rubbing at his entrance.

The gasp that escaped his lips was not alone and the business man looked over to see the first hunter leaning against the wall with his jeans unzipped, half hard cock in his hand as he stroked it slowly. The man laying down caught his eye and licked his lips unconsciously . The other seemed to take this as a sign and moved over to stand next to Dean’s head. He pushed his own jeans off and flopped his cock near the reclining blonde’s mouth.

Dean Smith took a hand and wrapped it around the all too familiar length and began to stroke it before taking the head into his mouth as a finger pushed into his entrance. The resulting intrusion made him shiver again and moan softly which made the Dean in his mouth gasp. 

This was too good to be real.

Dean Smith sucked and licked at the cock in his mouth, hand wrapped around what didn’t fit as stroked it firmly. The future Dean worked and worked his finger deeper into the blond on the bed, brushing lightly over his prostate and making him moan deeply around his double’s cock. 

When he felt the other was ready, future Dean pulled out fully and pressed two fingers to his hole, slipping them in slowly. A lewd moan fell from both of the other blondes as he worked at his hole, scissoring his fingers in hopes of stretching him open more easily. 

The first hunter pulled his dick out of the other’s mouth and pet his cheek softly. “You’re really good at this but you’re in the perfect position to deep throat. You think you can take it a little deeper?” 

Arousal throbbing against his stomach and two fingers stretching him open wide was driving him crazy but he still nodded, eager to try it. The other smiled at him and offered him his cock once again. Dean Smith took it into his mouth as far as it would go.

“That’s great, now relax your throat.” He said soothingly and Dean did as he was told. It took a few minutes but he got at a bit more in than he was previously able while the other murmured nothing but praise. 

The blonde on the bed whimpered as the fingers in his ass were taken out and the sound of the lube bottle opening and applying more of the viscous substance to the future hunter’s hands. Another loud moan sounded from the blond as three fingers were inserted into his already slick hole, muffled by the length that was practically down his throat. This time, the fingers had no mercy as they pumped in and out of his body, brushing against his sweet spot and making his body jerk in pleasure.

The future hunter and made a small sound of approval and removed his fingers from the other. “Ok, get on your knees facing him.”

It took a moment for the other to get his head wrapped around the command but when the other pulled his length from Dean’s mouth he snapped back to reality. Following the command, he got on his knees facing the first hunter and smiled. His face was flushed but he was slowly stroking his own cock, watching the other coat himself in lube before pushing into Dean Smith. 

This was more than three fingers and while the future hunter did not exactly slam into his entrance, he certainly wasn’t going slowly and Dean wiggled a little as he adjusted. Once Dean had taken all of his length, the future hunter groaned as he pulled back a little and pushed back in.

“Oh fuck yes, this was worth the wait.” He hissed as he started moving faster, creating a rhythm that the business man was certainly enjoying by the sound of his loud moans and gasps. 

The first hunter took his opportunity and rubbed his cockhead against Dean’s lips, smearing his pre cum all over them which he happily licked off. It made the hunter smile and he ran a hand through his hair affectionately as the blonde opened his mouth to suck him again. This time, he was more eager to hold Dean in place and buck his hips, sliding his length deep into his mouth.

Dean concentrated on keeping his throat as relaxed as he could to accommodate the large intrusion, even as his jaw was starting to get sore. A muffled gasp escaped him and turned into a keening noise as a hand wrapped around his poor, neglected cock and the man behind him picked up the pace.

The three of them kept up a steady rhythm for a while, getting more and more erratic as they continued. The future hunter was the first to cum and he cursed loudly as his cock twitched and he spilled his seed into Dean’s talented mouth, smiling as he swallowed every drop. 

Pulling his softening cock from Dean’s mouth, the future hunter flopped on the bed and got underneath them, taking the business man’s cock first in his hand and then in his mouth as he returned the favor. 

Between the mouth on his dick and the man behind him, Dean was slowly being overwhelmed as desire burned inside of him. He was all but cursing now, urging the grizzled hunter to fuck him harder, deeper and the man behind him angled his hips in a different position, hitting his prostate with every thrust that made his body shake with pleasure and his eyes squeezed shut.

Dean Smith came with a violent shudder and moaned incredibly loudly, shooting his seed in hot bursts down the first hunter’s throat and his body clenched tightly around the future hunter.

“Fuck…ngh..” The future hunter could hardly form words as he slammed into his hole, cock twitching as he buried it deep inside of the other, coating his inner walls with cum.

The first hunter was already sprawled out beside them and watched as the collapsed in a heap on top of each other, too tired to move.

“That just gave the phrase ’go fuck yourself’ a whole new meaning.” The first hunter said and the other two shot him looks that could kill.


End file.
